KingdomHearts Randomness
by Xena13
Summary: Just random Short stories from the back of my head. Its for entertainment and plus i love writing stories.  Im known as number13 or keyblade1918 in other forums
1. KHR 1: New Year New Girl

I have another profile in some forum as number13 or keyblade1918 so this is my ideas and my thoughts before I get started.

Kingdom Hearts Randomness:

New Year; New Girl

"Heeyy Riku~ Guess what?"

"What Sora?"

"School is today!"

"And?"

"I'm going out with Kairi =3"

"You're annoying you know that right?"

"I have a girlfriend you know that right?"

"Shut up ."

Another day, except it's a school day. Why should I care? Sora is getting on my nerves. Especially since he's showing off his relationship with Kairi. He thinks he's so hot; I'm way hotter than him in all ways. At least I'm a grade ahead of him so he doesn't brag in my face.

The School day started like any other day for me. I get tackled by my groupies, all of them begging me to date them, or marry them. A dude's fantasy, but not mines. Next I walk through the hallway to my class, while being checked out by all the freshman and even seniors. Watching all the dudes' jealous faces as I walk by. They all think I'm all that when I feel like nothing. Until I saw her beautiful face and long black hair.

I entered the empty classroom. I wanted to be alone. Everyone was at the entrance ceremony, it was my only chance to be alone but I end up falling in love. I notice she was sitting in a desk, reading. I plop myself to the desk next to her.

"Hi."

She stared at me, but went back to reading.

I hesitated. "Um… You new here? Let me welcome you I'm Riku." I tried to shake her hand but she pulled away.

She has a voice of an angle, "… I'm Zion. Preannounced Ze-on not Z-i-on."

I couldn't believe a girl like this existed. She was beautiful, smart, and she had a body as a freaking model! She's the total package!

She spoke again, "Don't try to flirt with me I'm not interested."

My eyes open wide open. She knew what I was about to do! "I won't it just that… You pretty."

"I'm different."

"It's cute."

"I don't know you… Riku was it?"

"Get to know me then. My best friends are Sora and Kairi, and I'm single. And… and!" I was stopped short. Because….

She came up and kissed me.

It was my first kiss (Surprisingly) and I had a frozen face, then it turned red in embarrassment.

She pulled away and said, "There… You happy now?"

I nodded yes.

"Good…" She started walking out.

When I saw her leave she was as red as me. She closed the door. That's when I said. "This is going to be a good school year." Then my nose started to bleed…


	2. KHR 2: Lea meets Elaner

Kingdom Hearts Randomness 2:

Lea Meets Elenar (Or Axel Meets Larxene)

"Isa, After days of researching, I realized something!"

"What was this realization? That you're an Idiot? You make half the yaoi in the world? You're Bi?"

"No, No, and maybe. It's that we are hot as the next guy, yet we don't have girlfriends! What's up with that?"

"Because all the girls at our school are preps and I'm not into girls who has no brains and says like 20 times in a sentence."

"But those are the easy girls, if you know what I mean."

"Whatever you say Lea I'm going to go home. If I stick around I might catch your idiotism."

"Hmph! Fine while you go and act all cool and stuff I'll get a girlfriend!"

Gah! I can't stand Isa sometimes; he thinks he's sooo smart. He thinks I, the great Lea, is an idiot. Well he won't think that when this idiot gets a girl.

The next day was the weekend. As usual I was hanging with Isa, eating some sea-salt ice cream. He was reading and I was checking out beauties that passed by. Then I see a girl, a new girl with blonde hair. She sat down on a bench next to us. So I go to impress her by acting like a total gentleman. I walk over to her with the extra Ice cream.

"Hey cutie."

She had a flirty smile as she said,

"Heya, how did you get so hot?"

She got me interested.

"You know me and my friend Isa, we are eating some ice cream, want to come join?"

"Sure, my name is Elanar. Yours?"

I grabbed her by the arm. "I'm Lea and this is your lucky day!"

She was totally awesome. Isa left after he got tired of us being all kissy face at each other. Then the real fun began, we made out all night and watched movies and had fun. She was my first girlfriend and wanted her to be my only.

_Months later_

Larxene asked me "Axel-rod?"

I look at Larxene "Hm? What is it?"

"Remember the day we first met?"

"Yeah, I love that memory."

"Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"To tell the truth… I'm like…"

I sit in excitement, eyes wide.

"Saix!"

Demyx comes running out saying, "I Flipping knew it!"

I died of embarrassment.


	3. KHR 3: Instant Messaging sesion 1

Kingdom Hearts Randomness 3:

Instant Messaging

_Land of Light Chat room Open_

_KeybladerSora10 Entered_

_DarkestRiku90 Entered_

_FlowerGirlKai5 Entered_

_Number13Zion Entered_

KeybladerSora10: Heeey Kairi my luv33 Hey Riku and welcome newgirl!

FlowerGirlKai5: Hii Sora~3

DarkestRiku90: Hey

Number13Zion:… Hi…

DarkestRiku90: Zion can you tell us something about yourself? I would luv to get 2 kno you som more ;)

Number13Zion: … I came from another world… I… You wouldn't understand… You'll think im crazy

FlowerGirlKai5: ANOTHER WORLD! Me too! My World has been invade by… then youll think im crazy if I say.

Number13Zion: Heartless? The dark monsters?

KeybladerSora10: YOU KNOW ABOUT HEARTLESS!

DarkestRiku90: And Nobodies?

Number13Zion: Uh Ya? I fight many of them throughout my life. Since I was about 5…

DarkestRiku90: 5!

KeybladerSora10: 5!

FlowergirlKai5: So that means….

Number13Zion: I hav a Keyblade? Like soras IM name is?

DarkestRiku90: I KNEW IT! I FELT AN AWESOME LIGHT COMING FROM YOU!

DarkestRiku90: ZION! Be mine and mines FOREVER! Lets share a Paopu Fruit!

Number13Zion: …

Number13Zion: Uh…

Number13Zion: Sure?...

_RikulovesSelphie2 enters_

DarkestRiku90: Oh Sh-

FlowergirlKai5: Im sry Riku She begged me to enter

RikulovesSelphie2: RIKU my love3 Lets Go out to dinner so we can talk about our Relationship!

Number13Zion: Who is this? Sounds like a Riku Groupie

DarkestRiku90: That's Selphie Who thinks she love me. SELPHIE! Listen It aint gonna happen. I Pledge my love To Zion3

Number13Zion: When did you…?

RikulovesSelphie2: WHO DARES TO END ME AND RIKUS SPECIAL BOND!

Number13Zion: *Raise hand unsurely* I guess me

RikulovesSelphie2: Hmph! I bet your some uglo girl who think that Riku is all hers WELL HES MINE!

KeybladerSora10: Can I get a word in?

FlowergirlKai5: Sora, Lets not interrupt lets go and hang out at the beach for a date 7:30ish

KeybladerSora10: On it! Lets get off now!

FlowergirlKai5: Kk love3

_Flowergirlkai5 left chatroom_

_KeybladerSora10 left chatroom_

DarkestRiku90: … They did not just leave us….

RikulovesSelphie2: Riku how bout you come over to my home ;) we can have fun!

RikulovesSelphie2: Lets leave this loser girl whos name is Zion. What is a name Zion! Lol its so lame!

Number13Zion: Since this B-ch just ticked me off how bout it Riku wanna go out?

DarkestRiku90: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Number13Zion: Come to 123 Notarealstreet Dr. and bring a paopu fruit with ya.

DarkestRiku90: K Love3!

_Number13Zion Left Chatroom_

_DarkestRiku90 left chatroom_

RikulovesSelphie2: O.o

RikulovesSelphie2: WTF JUST HAPPEN!


	4. KHR 4: A Org13 Day

Kingdom Hearts Randomness 4:

A day in Org. 13

_Morning:_

Saix: WAKE UP You Lazy BUMS!

All: *Groans*

Demyx: *Mumbles* Noo I wanna go back to sleep… *Falls Back Asleep*

Saix: *Hits Demyx with his Sitar* WAKE THE F*** UP!

All: *Hides In fear*

Saix: *Gives them the Evil Eye* Who's making breakfast today

Marluxia: I say the Larxene do it, I mean she is a woman.

Larxene: *Throws a Knife at Marluxia's Head*

Marluxia: *Dodges knife, Gulps* I… I mean I'll do it!

Zexion: Hell no because you all ways burn my tofu bacon. I'll cook a nice Vegitarian breakfast

All: *Ties Up Zexion so he wouldn't cook his disgusting food*

Axel: I KNOW!

Xigbar: What is it?

Luxord: A game of strip Poker?

Demyx, Axel, Xigbar: STRIP POKER! *Drools of the fact of naked Larxene*

Larxene: *Throws Knifes at their heads, And watch them bleed to death*

Axel: *Covers wound* No (Sadly) Not that. *Points At Roxas*  
MAKE THE NOOB COOK!

Roxas: ?

All: MAKE THE NOOB COOK!

Roxas: Um… Why don't we go to Bob Evans

All: Fine BOB EVANS!

_Afternoon_

Marluxia: Hey Axel

Axel: Hm?

Marluxia: I think Larxene is Into me

Axel: *Rolls eyes* Yeeah sure…

Marluxia: I've been thinking… Maybe we should do it!

Axel: *SPIT TAKE* WTF!

Marluxia: But she would be hard to get… Unlike the other non-virgins I met and made them non-virgin.

Axel: Larxene is not like that. She is wayyy…. When in hell would she like you. She like Saix (After she told me in a previous story)

Marluxia: *sits on Axels lap* Are you jealous Axel-Rod?

Axel: *thinking* WTF IS GOING ON!

Marluxia: You know… I've been also thinking that you are pretty hot.

Axel: *Thinking* OMFG IT'S A YAOI MOMENT!

Marluxia: *Gets closer to Axel's Face* How bout we get this over with.

Axel: *Scream!*

Demyx: *walks by to see what's happening* Omg. *Gets a camera* I'll make a fortune with this Yaoi. Roxas! Come here! And gets the others!

Axel: WON'T SOMEBODY HELP ME!

All: Do it! Do it!

Axel: WTF!

_Nighttime_

Saix: *Aroooooo*

Zexion: Ah the nighttime is so awesome, don't you agree Lexaeus?

Lexaeus: *nod*

Zexion: *sigh* I need a girlfriend.

Lexaeus: *nods*… Make a puppet.

Zexion: great idea.

10 minutes later

Zexion: My new love Xion!

Xion: …

Zexion: Now… Kiss me Xion!

Xion: …

Zexion: …

Roxas: *walks by* Hey Zexion! Hey new person.

Xion: *Grabs Roxas' Hands* I love you.

Zexion: Are you serious!

(End of the day)


	5. KHR 5: S vs N vs S vs M

Kingdom Hearts Randomness 5:

Sora vs. Naruto vs. Sonic vs. Mario! (The battle of a Life time!)

Sora: So Naruto! You think you can steal my fans? Ha! Kingdom Hearts is Waay awesomer than Ninjas! WE HAVE MICKEY, DONALD, AND GOOFY SO TOP THAT!

Naruto: *Laughs* Ha! We are waay more awesomer Because I HAVE A TV SHOW, MANGA, AND VIDEO GAMES SO TOP THAT!

Sora: Oh crap! I just got Owned. O.o

Sonic: *Laughs* I have all those things But I HAVE WAY MORE FANS!

Naruto & Sora: WTF its Sonic!

Sonic: Ya! And I pwned You both! I have way More games than Kingdom Hearts and I had a longer Tv show than Naruto! And I have my own comic! owned!

Mario: You may have a tv show and comic BUT I HAVE THE LONGEST GAME SERIES IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD!

Naruto, Sonic, Sora: WTFH MARIO!

Mario: Mmhm!

Sora: Ok how are we gonna settle this?

Naruto: Hottest Main Girl?

Mario: Princess Peach hands down!

Sonic: No way! It's Amy!

Naruto: No way it's Amy! You're not even into her that way.

Sonic: Publicity stunt to get more fans. We are way into each other THAT way.

Mario: Um ok gross.

Naruto: Yea I second that.

Sora: Me too.

Naruto: Then how about the number of hot dudes in a show! Sonic is disqualified because he's an animal!

Sonic: *Sits sadly*

Sora: And Mario cause they are just short dudes with ugly mustaches.

Mario: *Joins Sonic*

Sora: Well it's obvious Kingdom hearts win! We have soo many hot dudes in our game *Smiles Proudly*

Naruto: That are not in Final Fantasy?

Sora: Well some. We have Riku, Zexion, um Axel, Marluxia, (In some cases) Saix and Xemnas, Terra and…

Naruto: Ha! We have (Of course) Me, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi…

Sora: What's hot about a dude with a mask over his face most of the time?

Naruto: Shut up! We have…

Cloud: It's strange that you guys know that.

Sora & Naruto: WTF? Where did you come from?

Cloud: Shouldn't you guys base which is best by fighting?

Sora: We shoulda done that in the first place! Alright! Sora vs. Naruto vs. Sonic vs. Mario! (And Cloud)

_1 second later_

*Sora: Dead/ Naruto: Dead/ Sonic: Dead/ Mario: Dead/ Cloud: Alive*

Cloud: You shoulda known that Final Fantasy Owns all

(Overall: Final Fantasy Pwns All!)


End file.
